lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-2A02:C7D:4B01:3F00:D500:ECDE:F46D:2339-20190122205604
Hello! I have a sad short story from Keefe's POV. It's makes me sad, anyway. I hope you enjoy! What is my meaning? What is my meaning if all I do is stay in the shadows? I’m not even a Shade and this is where I end up, just another forgotten friend, my two best friends too swept up in romance to notice any of us. What is my meaning if my parents can’t love me? They reject me, stare down at me in disapproval. I am never good enough. I will never meet their high expectations. I won’t be the son they have always longed for. What is my meaning if I have nobody there for me? Sophie and Fitz have abandoned me, Linh has Tam and Biana has her parents. Dex has his family and even Tinker. I have nobody. Once again, I’m back in the shadows, just a distant memory who is clearly alright. ''' '''What is my meaning if I can’t share my emotions? I hide them, covering them up with lies and laughs. Those laughs aren’t real. They are artificial, a cover, protection. My pranks mean nothing. My insides hurt as the emotions take over me. Sophie can’t speak to me. I am nonexistent to her. What is my meaning if my intentions don’t count? I tried so hard to help and make up for any mistakes by joining the Neverseen. I was a double agent, trying to gather information to help. Clearly, none of that mattered. I did it for Sophie but she was ashamed in me. Intentions don’t count if things don’t go right. What is my meaning if I can’t do anything right? I can’t live up to expectations when I have nobody to talk to, no family to hug. My grades are plummeting and people question why. I can see, feel even, their disappointment. I thought they would know why by now. Nobody cares about me anyway. What is my meaning if I am nothing? Don’t think I don’t know your emotions. I can feel them without even touching you. You know I can feel your rejection and hate towards me. Or have you forgotten me so much that you can’t even remember my ability? I try so hard but have a constant wall pushing me back. Worst of all, I can feel the love Sophie has for Fitz and the creeping abandoning of me. What is my meaning if everyone around me has a perfect life? My best friend loves my crush. My heart was destroyed whilst theirs were combined. He complains and lashes out at me when he has a perfect family and got everything he ever wanted. I try to push it aside but a part of me wants to scream at him, my heart breaking. He should be thankful and grateful because his life is amazing compared to mine… then I remember he doesn’t care about my life. It’s the last thing he would think about. What is my meaning if I’m fading away? I am nothing. Do you even know who I am? I guess not. I forgot nobody knows me. ''' '''What is my meaning? To fail? To leave this world once and for all? To be a shadow? I know. To be Keefe. Who’s that? Well I hoped you liked that and if you want more, I'll post more! Millie the Froster